Senior Year- My Way
by lifeaintafairytale
Summary: Once upon a time in a land far far away... Scratch that, Lake Mary, Florida isn't that far away and that is Where the story of where my Senior Year starts. My name is Charley Duncan. Follow me on my journey through the last year of my education, while also finding out that rules aren't always meant to be broken.


**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first story to be published on fan . I hope that it is a success and that anybody who reads it enjoys and I hope to update as quickly as possible. I hope you like it and enjoy :)**

'Well, we made it. Graduation. Once upon a time graduation was a time in our lives that seemed so far away. The thoughts that ran through our heads at the beginning of the year were things like 'we made it. Our last year' and 'I can't wait to get out of here'. But now that it is actually here, we don't want to leave. We don't want to say goodbye to the last thirteen years of our life. We all of a sudden feel nostalgic and realize that as much as we're glad that all the Sunday study sessions are finally over and we've passed, we don't really want to say goodbye. We've have all realized that when we do say goodbye, we have to enter the real world.

'We have to say goodbye to living with our parents and find our own place to stay at. We have to find a job to earn our living and we have to make our own way through the rest of our lives. All of sudden it feels surreal and strange to realize that we have to grow up and look after ourselves without relying on parents or teachers to help us with every step of the way.

'We have to make our own choices, whether it be a good one or a bad one. We have to socialize outside of our comfort zones and we have to figure out what we want to do as a career choice. We will leave today with no idea of what college go to or what career path that we want to go down. However, in ten or fifteen years time at our school reunion, we will have made our choice in what we want to do and we will see that we all have become very successful in our choices whether it be a doctor or a lawyer or a fashion guru.

'We entered our Senior year as children waiting to be told what to do for our next assignment. But today we leave Lake Mary Prep as adults who now have to make our own way in the real world. It's our time to wreak havoc on the world just like every Senior before us has done. It's our time to shine and we are going to enjoy every minute of it.'

* * *

Here I am actually about to walk into Lake Mary Preparatory School and attend just like my parents did and just like my brother does. My name is Charley Duncan. My parents are Louis and Mary Duncan, although they got a divorce when I was just over the age of two. My older brother of three minutes is Hayden Duncan. He lives with dad, and as I mentioned before, attends lake Mary. I lived with my mother after my parents go divorced, and I haven't seen my dad or my brother since I was ten. I am now 17 years old.

I decided to leave my mum in London, where I have been living the past 15 years, and move to Lake Mary, Florida where my dad lives. I decided to leave London due the fact that my mother is a gold digging whore and just got remarried for the fifth time in seven years. I have now decided to attend Lake Mary Prep like I was supposed to when I first started my upper education.

However, my mother didn't want me to go, even though my name has been down to attend ever since I was born, because she didn't want me to see my father and brother thinking that I would never want to come home again. I feel kind of nervous at the moment, because I am about to come face to face with my brother and the rest of the Senior year.

Let me tell you a bit about what I look like. I have eyes the colour of pools of milk chocolate. My hair is the same colour, but the ends have been dipped died honey blonde. I stand at 5 feet 5 inches, so I'm a bit of a short arse. I am two weeks away from turning 18 years of age, which feels surreal, because it will be the first time that I celebrate a birthday that I can remember with my twin brother, Hayden. I have tanned skin, although I am not quite sure where it comes from, because it rains a lot in London. I have curves in all the right places, well according to the blokes in London anyway. I love sport, mostly swimming and track which helped to develop my toned stomach.

My life motto is ' Rules are meant to be broken. So break them'. I love to write songs and then sing them. I can play the guitar and I can also speak in fluent french.

Well, that's enough of me explaining who I am and what I look like. I suppose I should actually walk into the Senior Commons area.

Walking to room 615 was quite a daunting experience. I am the only one here that is not already in the school uniform, so naturally they all stare at me as I walk past. I eventually make it to the Commons and walk in, glad to finally be rid of the stares only to realize that the room has fallen silent with my arrival.

I look up and find 10 sets of eyes on me. I swallow the lump in my throat and introduce myself.

'Hi, my name's Charley. Charley Duncan.' As I say this, I see a head of black hair shoot up to look straight at me. He stands up to reveal that he is around 6 foot 2 inches in height and has very lightly tanned skin. His green eyes never leave mine. They are wide open in shock, not really believing that I am actually here.

'Hey Hayden. How are you?' I ask in a tentative voice.

'I'm fine. What are you doing here Charley? How's mum?' he replies in a stony voice. I can tell he isn't too pleased to see me here.

'Back up a little bit there. You know each other?' comes a voice from the right of Hayden. I turn to look at the person to find out it is a very attractive male. He has tanned skin and blues eyes as dark as the ocean. His hair is a light brown colour, which looks blonde in some places from natural highlights being highlighted by the sun coming through the window. He has a very light layer of stubble on his face, making him look rugged and sexy. He stands up and has to be at least a full foot taller than me, making him 6 foot five. I can tell from the way his school shirt sits on his body and from the parts of his arms that have been revealed due to the fact that his sleeves have been rolled up that he has a very fit and toned body. _OMG! I would like to get my hands on him _I thought to myself.

'We're twins,' I tell the stranger. I look back to Hayden and answer the questions that he asked before. 'Mum got married. Again. It's the fifth time now and I didn't want to see her use another person just for money. I don't exactly know what I'm actually doing here, but what I do know is that I couldn't put with mum for another moment. I am sick of her acting like I don't exist anymore, so I came home. I thought it was time that I did, so here I am.'

'Well then. Welcome home. I missed you,' he said coming to stand next to me giving me a one armed hug.

I look around to see the rest of the room still staring at me with their mouths open. Instead of breaking the silence I take my time in looking over the other students that I am going to have to spend a year with. There are five other girls and four boys, including my brother, in the class that year.

'Well, it's nice to meet you Charley. My name is Mackenzie Rose, but you can call me Mack,' said a girl with curly brown hair. She looks very nice, with her brown hair and eye the same colour. She looks quite tall, well taller than me at any rate, standing at around 5 foot nine. She looks quite skinny, but also toned and she has lightly tanned skin. 'And this is Frankie Bell,' she add pointing to the girl standing next to her.

Frankie is looks to be around two inches taller than Mackenzie. Her hair is a light shade of brown, while her eyes are a dark brown, they almost look black. She is tanned but even skinnier than Mack.

'It's nice to meet you,' she says smiling brightly at me. Next to Frankie a girl with blonde hair and eyes that are so green, that they almost look gold glares at me. She is also taller than me, but only just. She looks to be well toned, obviously playing a sport of some kind, and she has lightly tanned skin. She gives off a vibe which can only be described as bitchy, making me already dislike her.

'My name is Rose Taylor. Get on the wrong side of me is the last thing you'll ever do. The girl on my right is Monique Donovan and the one my left is Indigo Rossum,' says the girl that gives off the bitchy vide. 'One last thing Duncan, do NOT get in my way, or I will cut you like swiss cheese.'

A collective gasp goes around the room while they wait for my reaction. I just raise my eyebrows as if to say that her threat doesn't bother me and look at the two girls standing next to her. The one on her right who she said was Monique has honey golden hair and blue eyes as light as the sky on a cloudless day. She is definitely the tallest of all the girls and has to be just over six foot tall. She looks quite skinny, and she also has lightly tanned skin. The vague expression on her face indicates that she could be quite dumb.

The girl on the right, whom Rose named Indigo has light brown hair, the same shade as mine and dark brown eyes, like dark chocolate. While Monique is quite tall, Indigo looks to be at least an inch shorter than I am. She has very pale skin, however she doesn't look as mean as Rose does. Instead she looks nice and I can see myself becoming friends with her and also Frankie and Mack.

The next two people introduce themselves as Chase Stewart an Ryan Mcauliffe. Chase was _hot_. He had brown, almost black hair, brown eyes and stood at around six foot six. He has really tanned skin and you could just tell he had a very toned body. Ryan was just shorter than Chase standing at six foot four. He had a light skin tone, brown eyes and light brown hair that almost looked blonde. He also looked very toned underneath his school uniform. While both of the boys, or should I say men?, are hot and are probably the object of many girls obsessions.

'I'm Scott. Nice to meet you Charley', said hottie number one while looking me up and down. _I knew I should have picked an outfit that didn't show off so much skin. _That morning I decided to wear vintage cut-off shorts, a crop top, a caramel leather jacket and matching high heel ankle boots. I left the jacket un-zipped, which meant you could clearly see that I have a belly button piercing with a charm that reads _SEXY_ on it. One of the sleeves of my jacket is also pushed up on my right arm where you can see a tattoo that spells love and also making a love heart.

The smirk that appeared on Scott's face told me that he appreciated, however the scowl on Rose's face, I have now taken to calling her Barbie due to the fact that it looks like she has had a breast enlargement, told me that she was jealous.

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing Barbie?' I asked in a confused tone.

'It's against school rules to have piercing's other than one in each ear. You're also not allowed to have tattoo's. Which you do, which also means that if any teachers see them, you'll be expelled instantly,' she replied looking smug.

'I really couldn't care less. It's my body, not theirs so I can do what I want to it. Plus there are two other tattoo's, but you'll have to find the for yourself,' I retort, saying the last part while looking at Scott. Barbie let out a sound of, I can only imagine, a dying pig. Not very attractive if you ask me.

Next to me I hear Hayden snort and I turn to look at him as to ask _what are you snorting at?_

'You haven't changed. Same old Charley breaking rules. At least London hasn't changed you that dramatically,' he explained.

'I'm always gonna be that one person who rebels and starts a revolution. It's nice to finally see you again Hay. After all, mum didn't want me to see you and dad anymore thinking that you would corrupt me over to the 'dark side',' I said jokingly. Everyone in the room except Barbie and her cronies laughed at my sarcastic remark. I smile and we all start to joke around until somebody tells me to go get changed because the Headmistress would come around soon to give us our schedule and I had to be in correct uniform.

Soon after I got changed the Headmistress came around and handed out the schedules and welcomed me to the school. She told me the school rules. For example my skirt couldn't be more than two inches above the centre on my knee cap, the heels on my shoes had to be less that two inches, I had to wear my shirt all buttoned up with my tie on correctly, I had to wear my blazer every day and I also had to attend every class unless I had a valuable reason.

Every rule that I have just mentioned will all be broken by tomorrow at least. I live to break rules. After the Headmistress left we all compared timetables. I found out I shared every class with Mackenzie, Scott, Barbie and my brother. The only part I didn't like was that I had to share every class with Barbie, although Scott was going to be there. I also found out that Scott and Barbie were dating, though that is subject to change. While discussing who I would share a room with (Frankie and Mack) I realized that I may actually enjoy it here, especially if it meant I got to see Scott everyday. And believe me, that there is definitely something that makes me want to stay even if I don't like the school.


End file.
